japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Guilmon (Tamers)
Guilmon is a main character from Digimon Tamers. His creator, and partner is Takato Matsuki. Background Personality Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon. Though his attitude and kindness most of the time could lead to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type. His virus typing could possibly explain his first mega form, Megidramon. Guilmon's fighting style (he gets angrier, and his pupils shrink, when he smells a wild Digimon) shows his virus nature, as he fights with much more zeal and ferocity than Agumon or other Digimon protagonists, as his partner, Takato Matsuki, intended on when he came up with Guilmon. Guilmon is a curious and naive digimon, the youngest of the partner Digimon, and also has a strong love for bread. He was created from Takato's drawings of Guilmon, and brought to life by the mysterious Blue Card. At first, Guilmon had not been aware of the differences between humans and Digimon, calling his partner Tamer "Takatomon". Though he doesn't look it, Guilmon is normally playful and friendly, proving to be quite popular with Takato's classmates for being a real live Digimon. Despite being portrayed as childlike, Guilmon occasionally shows deep insight. For example, when Takato didn't want Guilmon to digivolve, in fear that Guilmon would no longer be the same, Guilmon pointed out that Takato has changed over time as well, but he is still the same person. Guilmon gets along very well with Terriermon and Calumon, but his first meeting with Renamon was as enemies. Guilmon later acknowledges Renamon's knack for "being right" in combat situations. Guilmon would either ignore Impmon or try to play with him. Unlike other seasons, Guilmon is not the first Digimon to digivolve into the Champion level (Adult level in Japan), even though he belongs to the lead character. Terriermon digivolved first, and Renamon shortly after Guilmon was the last to digivolve in A Question of Trust. At first, Guilmon wasn't very good at listening to Takato, always breaking out of his cage, and fighting Renamon when Takato told him not to. Guilmon admired Takato's determination, and has since obeyed Takato's every word. Appearance Guilmon appears to be relatively small when standing in his normal bent-over bird-like stance. But when standing up-right, he is actually the size of an adult human. Guilmon is a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. Guilmon is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his large hands, Guilmon has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of Guilmon is the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout is a black, inverted version of the Zero Unit. Guilmon's chest is emblazoned with the Digital Hazard symbol; the symbol did not appear on the original sketch of Guilmon that Takato used to create him, but did show up on other pages. Digimon Forms Digimon Tamers (Anime) Digimon Fusion (Anime) When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon, Takato and Guilmon appeared alongside Tai, and Davis to help defeat Quartzmon. Film Appearances Digimon movie 5 Digimon movie 6 Digimon Forms Normal Form Guilmon is extremely powerful for a Rookie. Guilmon is able to defeat Champion level digimon like IceDevimon despite Renamon having trouble as both her Rookie self and Kyubimon. Guilmon is literally thick-skinned and thickheaded, giving him substantial protection from enemy attacks, and making his headbutts deadly. Guilmon also displays various abilities that the other Digimon don't: when he digivolves to WarGrowlmon he seems to be able to share Takato's strength to fight and a couple of times he and Takato have been able to communicate with each other through dreams. He also created a "road" of energy to escape a Digital Zone he was trapped in and during the battle with Beelzemon after de-digivolving from Megidramon, he was able to summon Megidramon's tail to knock Beelzemon's bullets away. How he was able to do these things is never explained. In the Japanese version, Guilmon has a habit of speaking in third person. This includes referring to others by their name rather than "you" and referring to himself in third-person tone. He mostly seems to alternate between this and the use of pronouns throughout the series, although he typically only does this as Guilmon and Growlmon. He also stops his "Takatomon" habit much earlier in this version, only referring to him as such in a single scene in episode two, rather than continuing until episode 4, though he continues doing it a little bit throughout the rest of the English version. Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. Jyarimon Jyarimon is Guilmon's Fresh form. While in Ryo Akiyama's party, Guilmon will degenerate to Jyarimon when his YP depletes. Attacks *'Awa' (泡, Awa? lit. "Bubbles"): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Gigimon Gigimon is Guilmon's In-Training form.Gigimon appeared when Guilmon De-Digivolved to Gigimon after the D-Reaper was defeated and was forced to return to the Digital World. Gigimon is Guilmon's In-Training Digivolution in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, digivolving to him as his YP recovers from degenerating to Jyarimon. His default attack is "Hot Bite". Attacks *'Hot Bite' : Snaps at the opponent, burning the things he bites. Growlmon Growlmon is the Digivolved form of Guilmon. Guilmon first digivolved to Growlmon during his fight against Devidramon. In this new form, Growlmon fought a fierce battle against the dark dragon and ultimately destroyed him with his Pyro Blaster attack. He is also ticklish. Afterwards, Growlmon discovered that he wasn't able to regress. Takato tried various methods to make Growlmon use up his "surplus" energy, but failed. Growlmon eventually did De-Digivolve naturally after observing a rainbow with Takato. After a few more times of digivolution, Guilmon does learn how to de-digivolve. In Grow Mon Grow, Growlmon fights the Deva Mihiramon, but fails until Takato uses a Blue Card to Matrix Digivolve him to WarGrowlmon. He later battles Sandiramon and Sindarumon and destroys them both with help from the others. He appears to battle the other Devas, but his attacks prove pretty much useless against them. When Locomon attacks, he tries and fails to stop the rampaging Digimon. Attacks *'Pyro Blaster' (Exhaust Flame): Growlmon shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth. *'Dragon Slash' (Plasma Blade): Growlmon charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes his enemies. WarGrowlmon WarGrowlmon is Guilmon's Ultimate form. WarGrowlmon first appeared when Mihiramon of the Devas appeared. Since Mihiramon was much stronger than other Digimon, Takato had to use a Blue Card. Slashing this card allowed Growlmon to Digivolve into WarGrowlmon, who was then able to defeat Mihiramon. Growlmon later digivolved again to defeat the Devas Indramon and Vikaralamon in the real world and to fight both Beelzemon and Zhuqiaomon in the Digital World. WarGrowlmon also fought against the D-Reaper when the tamers returned from the digital world, due to their temporary inability to bio-merge. The first few times Growlmon Digivolved into WarGrowlmon, he and Takato were linked mentally. Takato declared the "Atomic Blaster" attack at the same time his Digimon was about to use the attack. Takato even made some of the same movements that WarGrowlmon did. Attacks *'Atomic Blaster': Fires a strong energy beam from the two cannons on his chest. *'Radiation Blade' (Double Edge): He powers up the blades on his arms and fires them at the enemy. *'Trinity Burst': In this combined attack with Taomon and Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon turns into a crystal-like form, then a beam of energy, and then he combines with the other two (also in the form of energy beams at this point) into an energy arrow that resembles a crane. Megidramon Megidramon is a Mega Digimon whose name comes from the word "Megiddo", the place where the final battle between good and evil will take place according to the book of Revelation in the Bible. Megidramon is Guilmon's alternate Mega form when the full destructive power of the Digital Hazard is released, and as a result, his existence endangered the very fabric of the digital world. Megidramon possesses acidic saliva, with The Hazard shown as the Digital Hazard symbol on its chest flashing red. The central triangle was permanently red, but the three triangles around also flashed red. Once this started, Henry realized that the symbol was a hazard and the ground under the groups feet started to crack and massive fissures were formed. Terriermon fell into one of these fissures while fighting Beelzemon. He was then saved by Renamon. Guilmon turned into Megidramon once when he Digivolved using Takato's anger. The death of Leomon at the hands of Beelzemon caused Takato to fill with blood lust. Jeri finally snapped him back to his senses and he became horrified by Guilmon's transformation, which also destroyed his D-Arc (D-Power in the English Dub). At first, Megidramon seemed to have the upper hand against Beelzemon and attempted to devour him. However, Beelzemon eventually won the battle by absorbing Makuramon's data along with Terriermon and Renamon's Ultimate data, beating Megidramon unconscious. Takato cried, knelt down by the unconscious Megidramon and wished that he and Guilmon could start over. But as soon as Takato realized that he couldn't give up the old Guilmon, Megidramon quickly changed back into Guilmon. When Beelzemon tried to shoot them, Guilmon instinctually summoned a phantom version of Megidramon's tail to knock the bullets away. Takato then wished that he and Guilmon could fight Beelzemon together as it should be. This resulted in him Biomerging with Guilmon to become Gallantmon. After the battle, Takato then received a new D-Arc, an Ultimate (Golden) D-Arc. Takato was the only one in the season to get a Golden D-Arc. Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Megidramon exhales a vicious maelstrom of purgatorial flames. *'Hell Howling': Megidramon howls while facing the enemy; the shock of the sound itself is critical to most weaker Digimon. Gallantmon Gallantmon is the true Mega form of Guilmon. Gallantmon was the first Biomerged Digimon to appear. Gallantmon first appeared when Takato Biomerged with Guilmon in order to fight Beelzemon. In this new form, Gallantmon was able to defeat Beelzemon. He also destroyed Caturamon during the battle, but it was Beelzemon who absorbed his data. Gallantmon's power proved a major asset in the battle against the D-Reaper. Gallantmon played a key role in confronting the D-Reaper and in obtaining the ARMS "Grani" as his mode of transportation.In the English version he often speaks with a merged voice between Guilmon and Takato, representing that he is a fused dual entity of the two both physically and mentally and often retains the childish mentality of Guilmon in part. Whereas in the Japanese, he speaks with a single voice (Takato can speak separately, though) and is much more 'mature' in mindset, speaks in a refined manner, often referring to himself by saying "I, Dukemon" and Takato even refers to him internally as Dukemon (however he does refer to him internally as Guilmon just before they split apart from being Gallantmon Crimson Mode). He can even be hotblooded in battle, particularly when he defeats Beelzemon. Attacks *'Lightning Joust' (Royal Saber): Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance. *'Shield of the Just' (Final Elysium): Gallantmon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. *'Dragon Driver:' A joint attack with Grani—the two drive themselves right into their opponent. *'Yuggoth Blaster:' A joint attack with Grani—a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode is the mode form of Gallantmon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode appeared towards the end of Digimon Tamers. Gallantmon had found himself overwhelmed in his battle against the D-Reaper. In his time of need, Grani gave the last of his power to Gallantmon triggering a mode change. In his newly digivolved form, Gallantmon gained wings and newly mended crimson armor, wielding a sword “Blutgang” in one hand and spear “Gungnir” in the other. While in mode form, the Digital Hazard within Gallantmon's Digicore is fully sealed, enabling Gallantmon to unveil his full potential. With this newfound power, Gallantmon Crimson Mode was unable to defeat the D-Reaper's Agent-01. Agent-01 destroys his weapons after he easily destroys many other agents and knocks him into the Mother Reaper causing him to start to delete. Gallantmon Crimson Mode pulls himself together, flies out and punches his fist through Agent-01 destroying it. He goes on to attempt to rescue Jeri and Calumon but due to an error in the Red Card's effects due to Shibumi not taking into account the Digimon/Human hybrid he de-digivolves back into Takato and Guilmon before he can succeed.During the final battle with the Parasimon, Gallantmon and his allies are outnumbered and being overwhelmed. Takato's determination to win causes Gallantmon to tap into the power that Grani gave him and Mode Change into Crimson Mode. Gallantmon Crimson Mode is able to easily destroy all the Parasimon in one shot with his Crimson Light attack ending the invasion and saving the Earth. This is Guilmon's most powerful form and likely the most powerful Digimon in Digimon Tamers. Attacks *'Crimson Light' (Quo Vadis): Gallantmon Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. *'Final Justice' (Final Elysian): He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of his gungnir. *'Invincible Sword' (Royal Saber): Attacks with the full might of his sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash. Relationships Takato Matsuki Henry Wong Rika Nonaka Ryo Akiyama Suzie Wong Jeri Katou Kazu Shioda Kenta Kitagawa Terriermon Calumon Renamon Trivia *Guilmon shares the same Japanese voice actress as Son Goku,Son Gohan,Son Goten, Son Goku Jr, Bardock and Tullece '''from Dragon Ball Z. Voice Actresses & Actors '''Japanese voice actress : Masako Nozawa English : Steve Blum Gallery